Back to School
|objective = Find Tyson Latchford: *Find Brix *Interrogate Brix *Get to the Projects *Avoid Detection *Interrogate Tap *Scan and Analyze Tap *Follow Tap to Find Tyson *Save Tyson *Investigate the Room *Get to the Car |vehicles = Police Interceptor |enemies = Criminals |date = July 2012 |prev = Prologue |next = Checking Out |collectibles = G17 870P Magnum Evidence Conclusion: .38 Snub .357 RS |enemyweapons = G17 870P Magnum 37 Stakeout |warrants = Lawrence Kent |casefile = The Hot Shot File: *Ledger and Money *Surveillance Photo of Stoddard *Box of Hot Shot}} Back to School is the first episode of the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield Hardline.http://www.trustedreviews.com/battlefield-hardline-review Nick Mendoza, now a detective, gets acquainted with his new partner Khai Minh Dao, as they search for one Tyson Latchford.Battlefield Hardline Episode Guide - Battlefield Hardline Official Website - Retrieved February 25, 2015 The level partially serves as a tutorial on the singleplayer-specific mechanics in Hardline, introducing the player to their Tactical Gear, the Scanner, Distraction, Freeze, and Case Files. Synopsis Sometime after the Prologue, Nick is partnered with veteran Detective Khai Minh Dao by Captain Dawes who keeps Sergeant Stoddard on special detail. The Captain assigns them to locate and secure Tyson Latchford on his sealing of the Hot Shot. Khai and Nick drive through a neighborhood, they discuss their origins, the drug war plundering Miami and hear and see locals evening sessions. Exiting their vehicle so they wont alert locals in the area, Khai and Nick eventually find Brix, an associate of Latchford. Nick (and the player) is taught how to apprehend a criminal, as Brix questions Khai. Nick is ordered by Khai to handcuff him, giving in, Brix tells them that "Tap" is by the chair tonight. Khai leaves him there, as she tells a worried Mendoza that he possibly tried to kill an officer, and replies "fuck him". After Nick (and the player) is taught how to distract, handcuff, and how to freeze criminals, the detectives arrest Tap. Tap, who is wired, goes through Tyson's hideout to ask him for more, being denied at first, but finally sets an agreement. Lawrence Kent and his henchman come and attack, killing Tyson's associates. Khai and Mendoza defeat the criminals, and find out that Tyson was never there, but on an web-cam on a computer. With Khai's chip, they locate him and extract in the police interceptor. There, Khai is shot by a criminal, as Mendoza and Latchford cover Khai until the SWAT Team enters. The SWAT ask the detective if he knows Tyson, Nick replies with he does spreadsheets.Episode 1: Back to School Walkthrough - Official Prima Guide - Retrieved March 11, 2015 Warrants Lawrence Kent Lawrence Kent is the only suspect with a warrant in the level. He arrives in the first car that enters the school courtyard as the right-rear passenger, and can be easily spotted with the Scanner when the cars arrive. He'll eventually position himself alone in front of a doorway on the first floor of the school, and the player will reach this area as they continue through the level. Like other warrants, Kent can be located by the handcuff symbol over his head after he has been scanned. The player simply needs to remain undetected as they clear the school, and when the player encounters Kent at the doorway, they can either use the T62 CEW to take him down or use Freeze and arrest him. Case Files The Hot Shot File Completing The Hot Shot File is a mandatory part of the episode, and serves an introduction to the Case File system. All three pieces of evidence for the file are found on the second floor of the school; two in the room with the Tactical Gear case and one in the room next to it. The first piece of evidence is a document folder on the desk in the room, the second is a document on the counter on the right side of the room next to the printer. The third and final piece of evidence is a trace on a table in the next room. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *While walking through the neighborhood, two local residents playing chest can be heard making references to The Cousins from the Breaking Bad television series. References pl:Powrót do szkoły Category:Episodes of Battlefield Hardline